An ultrasonic diagnosis device is a device for photographing a diagnosis image based on a reflection echo signal output from an ultrasonic probe. In the ultrasonic probe, a plurality of ultrasonic vibrators is arranged. The ultrasonic vibrator converts a driving signal into an ultrasonic wave, transmits the ultrasonic wave to a subject, and receives and converts a reflection echo signal generated from the subject into an electrical signal.
Recently, an ultrasonic probe using a Capacitive Micromachined Ultrasonic Transducer (cMUT) has been developed. The cMUT is a superfine capacitive ultrasonic vibrator manufactured by a semiconductor micromachining process. In addition, an ultrasonic probe which is capable of reducing manufacturing cost and improving image quality by manufacturing a vibrator cell by a semiconductor manufacturing process using a board of an inorganic material, forming a base plate of a resin material in the vibrator cell, and removing the board of the inorganic material is suggested (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-157320